


***

by pineapplePaul



Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplePaul/pseuds/pineapplePaul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>связанные довольно перекрестно драббльцы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> меня чертовски расстраивает, что по этому сериалу написано так мало.  
> ведь он же чертовски охеренный.  
> что не так с вами, люди
> 
> так что мне пришлось что-то делать самой. это никогда не заканчивается хорошо *челодлань*

Кев - третий человек, называющий его не "Эбсо", не "that-bat-shit-crazy-fucked-up-pal", а "Дэннис".  
Первый человек - его мать; хотя она чаще называет его Дэнни. Иногда сердито, иногда - немного разочарованно ( дерьмо, он ненавидит себя в такие моменты ), в последнее время - устало, будто у нее заканчиваются силы. В такие моменты он держится за них двоих.  
Второй человек - Гог. Он называет его Дэннисом только когда они вдвоем, будто создавая из этого какую-то великую тайну, будто прячет ее от остального мира и своей "банды" (-Ты только что назвал их бандой? - Заткнись нахрен. - Джизз, как патетично). Когда они были младше, Гог не позволял "никому из этих членоголовых" называть его по имени, угрожая, что выбьет все дерьмо из того, кто нарушит запрет. В детстве это заставляло его прятать довольную ухмылку.   
Сейчас они уже давно не дети, но правило так и сохранилось. Только Джордж зовет его по полному имени: когда зол, когда рад, когда уговаривает пойти "на дело", когда предлагает снять цыпочек, когда предлагает потрахаться. Всем остальным Гог великодушно позволяет придумать ему какое-нибудь прозвище. Не сказать, чтобы Эбсо ( черт, он даже в собственных мыслях начал себя так называть, вот ебучие крысиные потроха ) это волновало - ему насрать.   
И Кев - третий. Каждый раз, когда командир называет его по имени, Эбсо хочется зажать рукой рот и беззвучно расплакаться ( Мне так жаль. Мне так, блять, жаль, боже, пожалуйста ). Как будто он маленький и его обнимает маа, обещая, что отец больше никогда их не тронет.   
Потому что Кев произносит его имя так, будто он этого достоин ( Господи. Как глупо). Смотрит так, будто гордится, будто видит что-то хорошее. Эбсо же смотрит на командира и видит черный дым и пламя, кричащего ребенка и тянущего его к выходу Гога. Он видит рыдающую женщину.   
Ему хочется опустить руки.  
\- Эй, Дэннис? - на плечо опускается ладонь, пальцами крепко, но аккуратно сжимая его сквозь майку. - Эл говорит, что собирается оплатить первый раунд выпивки. Такое нельзя пропускать. Идешь?  
Эбсо - Дэннис - улыбается уголками губ, поднимаясь со стула, в ответ хлопает командира по плечу.  
\- Конечно.  
Опустить руки он может и позже.


	2. Chapter 2

Эсбо не романтик. Нет, больше нет. Из него давно выбили эту дурь.  
Он не думает, что жизнь прекращается после смерти дорогого тебе человека (-Ты признаешь, что я тебе дорог, нюня? Сейчас пущу слезу). Не считает, что мир теряет краски. Это все чушь, которую любят писать в романах ( - Ахаха, вот дерьмо, я так и знал, что это была твоя книга. Бляяяя. Аххаххах).  
Возможно - просто возможно - ему стало чуть труднее дышать. Дэннис не верит в существование бесценной души, поэтому не думает "моя душа болит". Вместо этого он говорит: "Что-то легкие шалят после того пожара"; иногда он просто задыхается. Никто не видит, ведь Эсбо - мастер в сокрытии самого себя.   
В животе поселяется тяжесть. Он не может есть, даже полюбившиеся с недавних пор бублики ( - Ты же никогда не любил бублики, что за нахрен, Дэнни?).   
Может быть, он немного потерял в весе. И не всегда гладко выбрит; но это от того, что просто не хочет порезаться лезвием - в зеркало он не смотрит уже две недели ( Ты больше не хочешь меня видеть? Тебе не нравится мое "новое" лицо? Я думал, у нас все было как в песнях ланы-бананы. Не кривись, я же просто прикалываюсь).   
Зигги смотрит на него с беспокойством - конечно, он же наконец-таки стал одним из "ее мальчиков". Она порой ловит его за пальцы, смеется, зовет выпить вместе со всеми "Давай, сегодняшняя смена была слишком тяжелой, разве ты не хочешь отдохнуть с ребятами?" Она гладит его по заострившемуся подбородку, большим пальцем водя по щетине, и грустно улыбается, вздыхая, когда он говорит "Нет, прости, не могу сегодня", или "Обещал маа зайти вечером", или "Зигги. Не нужно".  
Он не видел Кева уже две недели. Эсбо не уверен, что чувствует по этому поводу: облегчение или злость. В последнее время он не очень хорош в распознавании собственных чувств.  
Эсбо не любит мелодрамы, но иногда он возвращается в собственноручно очищенную после пожара квартиру ( новая дверь не скрипит так, как скрипела старая; обгоревший диван укоризненно смотрит на него подпаленными дырами в обивке), неся в руках упаковку дешевого пива. В такие дни маленькая Эмили встречает его в прихожей, молча отдает плед и уходит. Эсбо не нужен этот чертов плед, все еще воняющий пижонским одеколоном его бывшего приятеля-засранца.   
Дэннис заворачивается в плед, падает на обгорелый диван и показывает фак потолку. Пошел ты.  
До рассвета он обычно успевает уничтожить всю пачку.   
Эсбо ненавидит мелодрамы, но у него еще есть яйца признать, что он ведет себя, словно герой одного из этих дерьмовых фильмов.  
Эсбо ненавидит Кева. Это ложь. Он не ненавидит своего командира. Очень хотел бы, но не может. Это пиздовато.  
Он ненавидит себя - и это легко.  
Эсбо не может перестать думать, что все, что ему нужно было сделать, - это отпихнуть руку гребаного Кева-дэнни-куда-ты-лезешь-мы-опоздали-все-кончено и вытащить ублюдка. Вот на это у него яиц не хватило ( Блять).   
В такие дни утро он встречает в компании смятых пивных банок и запаха гари ( До сих пор).  
Эсбо думает: "Бля, когда все пошло по пизде". Он думает: "Вот сука". Он произносит: "Ты сучий гондон, Гог, я ненавижу тебя, ебанутый пидарас, как хорошо, что ты сдох".   
После этого всегда доносятся сдавленные рыдания.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда они дрочат друг другу в первый раз, им пятнадцать. (-Дрочат - это не совсем то. Это определение подразумевает, что оба человека передергивают друг другу. Ха)  
Дэннис зол, пьян и немного обдолбан, а у Гога с его ебаного лица не сходит ухмылка. Они стоят посреди комнаты Джорджа, в соседней - надираются парни (их вопли, наверное, не дают заснуть другим жильцам дома, но. похуй); у Гога жесткие пальцы: одной рукой он сжимает его плечо, а другой рвано двигает по члену Дэнни. Это практически больно, и нужно бы было использовать чертову смазку, но Гог сказал: "Ты думаешь, у меня всегда при себе эта девчачья хуйня, блять?", и Дэннису, в принципе, было насрать. А теперь он кусает ладонь, чтобы не начать материться вслух, чтобы не сказать что-то сопливое, чтобы улыбка на лице этого ушлепка не стала еще шире. Дерьмо.  
Дэнни честно пытается подрочить Гогу в ответ, но не может сконцентрироваться, не может даже расстегнуть молнию на чужих джинсах. Впрочем, не кажется, что Джордж слишком уж недоволен - его глаза нездорово блестят, в тусклом свете свисающей лампы видно, как горят щеки и уши.  
Дэннис не продерживается долго: он чувствует, как приближается оргазм, как шершавые подушечки грубо гладят головку его члена; Дэнни за шею притягивает долбанутого засранца к себе и прислоняется к его лбу, так, что они касаются кончиками носов; у Гога слипшаяся от пота челка, в его дыхании - сладкий запах травки и горький - пива, как это вообще совмещается, какого хрена. Дэнни кончает, зло глядя в лицо Джорджа, которое сливается в одно пятно. Он нихрена не видит, и, может быть, это к лучшему.  
Гог усмехается еще шире, выпячивает грудь и показушно вытирает ладонь о майку.  
\- Ты мне должен, - он пошло шевелит бровями и, пошатываясь, вываливается из комнаты в дым и шум.  
Дэннис заторможенно думает, что стояком его приятеля можно было сбить солнце.  
Пьяно хихикая, он падает в кресло, скидывает кроссовки и отрубается.   
Офигенно.


	4. Chapter 4

Гог действительно ненавидит, когда кто-то, помимо него самого, касается Дэнниса: липнет, хлопает по плечу, дружески стукает кулаком или пытается схватить за ладонь. Возможно, у него от этого немного рвет крышу.  
Дэнни всегда застенчив в новой компании, но это временное явление - он быстро осваивается и становится всеобщим любимцем. Так всегда было. Так всегда будет.  
Впервые Джордж почувствовал ревность в самом начале своего знакомства с Чобсом - он привел только недавно въехавшего в дом мальчишку с бровями, которые,казалось, вот-вот намеревались взлететь (-Меня зовут Дэннис, но ты можешь звать меня Дэнни), к своей стае.  
Дэннис неловко стоял в стороне, пока они обсуждали шедевральный план по спизживанию чипсов из магазина неподалеку; парнишка казался воплощением понятия "некместности".  
На следующий день Лопух уже катал его на своих плечах, а Риз отдал пачку арахиса.  
Гог чувствовал злое пошкребывание - сам он наблюдал за всем этим с болкона, потому что его мать, мучаясь отходняком, заперла его в детской и сказала "заткнуться нахрен и даже не высовываться". Как будто он как-то мог высунуться из запертой комнаты.  
Джордж смутно понимал, из-за чего чувствует злость. Что он знал точно, так это то, что во всем виноват чертов новый мальчишка. 

Через пару часов мать все же выпустила его, и он сразу же бросился во двор. Мальчишки обступили Дэнни ( "Что за дурацкое имя"), который что-то с жаром рассказывал, не прекращая улыбаться и бурно жестикулировать руками ("Не смотрите на него так"). Гог раздраженно отпихнул Кирпича, который стоял к Дэннису ближе всех, и занял его место. Беседа смолкла, и это отчего-то разозлило Джорджа еще больше. Как будто он больше не был в "стае". Как будто этот новенький считал, что он, Гог, не достоин его рассказа ("Не смотрите на него").  
Возможно, Гог сказал что-то обидное про маму Дэнниса ( как глупо, он даже не знал ее, знал лишь то, что она во много раз была лучше его матери, что любила своего сына сильнее, что не заслужила тех обидных слов, которые Джордж о ней сказал). Возможно, Дэнни ударил его. По крайней мере, попытался. Попытка была неплохой, но новенький все же оказался лежащим на животе, лицом уткнувшись в траву и с сидевшим на его спине Гогом, удовлетворенно заламывавшим его руку. "Едва ли ты еще хочешь улыбаться им", - мысленно хмыкнул Джордж, не отпуская чужой руки. Под его пальцами на побелевшей коже расплывались уродливо-красные пятна. Дэннис под ним не плакал - лишь зло сопел и пытался достать его свободной рукой. Упрямый осел. Остальные уже разошлись, а Гог еще долго не отпускал кряхтевшего под ним мальчишку.

Они после этого стали друзьями. Как странно.  
Джордж извинился перед мамой Дэнни. В своем стиле, конечно, но какая разница.  
Никто больше не подходил к Дэннису слишком близко, не жал ему руку слишком долго, не касался слишком часто.  
Это негласное правило. Серьезно, Гог даже никому ничего не говорил - было достаточно пары взглядов и выбитых у гаражей зубов.  
Гог действительно ненавидит, когда кто-то трогает Дэнниса. Он ненавидит, когда кто-то трогает что-то, что принадлежит ему. А Дэннис - его. Ведь это он привел его.  
*  
Ни одна девушка не задерживается рядом с Дэнни на долгое время - ни одна не способна выдержать его "ебнутого дружка-психопата". Не то чтобы Дэннис стремится их познакомить - у Гога просто нюх на этих сучек, стремящихся повертеться на члене хоть какого-нибудь мало-мальски приличного парня.

\- Да давай, что ты ломаешься, как целка.  
Они в каком-то клубе, и Дэнни пришел с новой Минди, хотя они договаривались устроить что-то вроде мальчишника, а Джордж - один. Джордж тщательно скрывает злость.  
Он ждет три минуты и идет следом за "ушедшей попудрить носик" девушкой. Та прикладывает мокрые ладони к щекам. Тихо позвякивают, ударившись, кольца-браслеты.  
Гог становится за ее спиной, смотрит в лицо ее отражению, опускает руки ей на бедра, обтянутые юбкой.  
У девушки родинка на шее и удивленный разлет бровей.  
-Нахрена тебе мой приятель, птичка? - все это очень привычно. - Он же тебе даже не нравится на самом деле.  
Гог запускает руку ей под юбку, не разрывая зрительного контакта, тянет вниз хлопчатое нижнее белье. Самое главное сейчас - чтобы девушка сама захотела.  
Они никогда не отказываются ( у Дэнни действительно дерьмовый вкус на людей, которыми он себя пытается окружить).

Помыв руки, Гог, удовлетворенно насвистывая, возвращается обратно в разрываемое музыкой помещение. "Минди" прикрывает ладонью глаза. Гога это не волнует.  
Дэннис - у самой дальней стены, в каждой руке у него - по стакану с пивом. Он поднимает один, чтобы привлечь внимание Джорджа (в этом нет необходимости).  
\- Где Тара? - Дэнни чуть наклоняется к уху Джорджа, чтобы его вопрос не утонул в шуме. ("О, Тара") Гог пожимает плечами и неопределенно машет одной рукой, другой вытягивая из пальцев Дэнниса пластиковый стакан; нахмурившись, тот делает глоток из своего стакана, после чего отдает его Гогу.  
\- Пойду поищу ее.  
В руках Гога - два стакана с пивом, а в уши бьют басы.  
\- Да она ушла уже, небось, с каким-нибудь качком, - Гог усмехается. - Ты же не подумал на секунду, что такая красотка останется с тобой, мой "серенький" друг, увидев такое обилие рыбки покрупнее?  
Кулак врезается ему в нос, олимпийка безбожно испорчена пивом, впрочем, как и кроссовки.  
Возможно, со временем Дэнни научился ставить удар, но этого все еще не достаточно для победы в драке.  
Дэннис может быть выше, но бьет он неуверенно, будто боится, что причинит серьезную боль. Гог не боится.  
Поэтому заканчивают они с прижатым к стене Дэнни и Гогом, одной рукой вдавливающим его щекой в стену, а другой - крепко перехватив поперек груди, тем самым удерживая руки и заключая в извращенного вида объятье.  
Гог утыкается носом в ямочку на задней стороне шеи Дэнни - на стыке черепа и позвоночника, губами практически касаясь мокрой и соленой от пота кожи ( не достает каких-то двух-трех миллиметров, наверное). У Гога стояк размером с Биг-Бен, а Дэннис дышит рвано, будто загнанная лошадь. Гог думает, что мог бы трахнуть его сейчас. Без долгой подготовки, возможно, даже разорвав анус Дэнниса, кровь бы заменила смазку. Он бы долбился в него, не сбавляя бешеный ритм. Показал бы Дэнни. Что? Что тот не смеет своевольно поднимать на него руку? Что не должен притаскивать своих шалав, когда зависает вместе с Гогом? Что он, Гог, может уничтожить его одним щелчком пальцев, но он не щелкает, он бережет Дэнниса, не позволяет никому вмешиваться в его жизнь, чтобы потом этот кто-то не разрушил жизнь Дэнни впизду.  
Кто-то оттаскивает его, и Гог мирно поднимает ладони, мол, все в порядке, все прекрасно. Его нос распух, а на губах чувствуется соленый вкус крови ( должно быть, на шее Дэнниса тоже остались кровавые мазки); у Дэнни отек левый глаз, разбиты губы и, наверное, рассечена бровь.  
Джордж закидывает руку друга себе на плечо и, поддерживая за талию, ведет к выходу. Люди смотрят на них с удивлением.  
\- Можем сначала завалиться ко мне, Чоббс, чтобы не шокировать миссис Эс, - произносит Гог миролюбиво, поворачивая голову к Дэнни.  
У Дэнниса такой вид, будто ему насрать, но он все же кивает.  
\- Ладно.  
Идти им еще дохуя долго.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Мне снился тот день, помнишь, - голос у Гога надтреснутый и тихий, не сразу разберешь, что он говорит, - когда ты показал мне свою первую татуировку.  
Дэннис вопросительно приподнимает брови, будто поощряя продолжить. Он сидит слегка в стороне от койки Джорджа, будто бы и не к нему пришел вовсе, а просто увидел в палате пустующий стул и решил посидеть немного.   
\- Дракон, - слово с шипением выходит из практически сомкнутых губ, - на ягодице. Кожа такая воспаленно-красная, а контур - очень отчетливый. Ты сказал, что я первый вижу ее. Сказал, что маа бы вздула тебя, если узнала. Я тогда еще все ей растрепал.  
Должно быть, Гог выдохся, потому что замолчал на довольно долгий период времени; дышал спокойно, лишь грудная клетка медленно то опускалась, то поднималась.  
Эсбо смотрит на обмотанное бинтами тело: у Гога ожоги второй и третьей А степеней по всему телу, лицо, как удивительно, поражено меньше всего, может быть, рубцы будут даже не очень пугающими ( Мне часто говорят, что я похож на Брэда Питта); он не приходил в сознание два дня и пятнадцать часов ( не то чтобы Дэннис специально запоминал ), его вернули с того света.   
Эсбо помнит, как его вывернуло, когда он увидел все еще находящегося без сознания Джорджа.  
Он ведь пожарный, ради бога, но одно дело - видеть и утешать незнакомых жертв пожаров, и совсем другое - смотреть на кого-то, кого знаешь практически всю свою жизнь.  
( Доктор утешительно терла его плечо, пока уборщица, тяжело вздыхая, возила тряпкой по плитке)  
У Гога повреждены дыхательные пути, и первые несколько месяцев он дышит только со специальным аппаратом. Он не может спать, потому что, когда закрывает глаза, видит и чувствует, как пламя вновь охватывает его тело. Гог не может кричать в полный голос, поэтому он лишь сипло стонет, пытаясь прогнать сон. Соленые дорожки неприятно саднят обожженную щеку.  
\- Прости меня, Дэн, ладно? - Эсбо не совсем понимает, о чем именно извиняется Гог.  
\- Из-за того, что сказал маа о драконе? - Дэнни трет уголки глаз. - Да хрен с этим, Гог, проехали. Я же знал, какому пидриле рассказываю, - Эсбо пытается улыбнуться, но сегодняшний запас улыбок он уже растратил на Эмили, так что ничего не получается.   
Гог косится на него одним глазом и раздраженно дергает пальцами, до этого спокойно лежавшими на простыне.  
\- Нет. Прости меня, - он пытается сделать акцент голосом, но ничего не получается, голос ломается, Гог кашляет, сотрясаясь всем телом.  
Эсбо поднимается со стула и отходит к дальнему окну, он исчезает из поля зрения Гога, это немного жестоко, но еще меньше хочется рыдать перед его постелью.  
\- Дэн? Дэнни? - проскальзывают испуганные нотки, будто у ребенка, потерявшегося в супермаркете. - Дэн?  
Дэннису нужно полминуты, чтобы выровнять дыхание, и еще полминуты, чтобы собрать себя в целого человека.  
\- Я здесь, ебливый ты сукин сын, - Эсбо задирает рубашку и вытирает лицо. - Куда я, блять, денусь, если выход в противоположной стороне.  
\- Кто тебя знает, хренова Мэри Поппинс, может, ты намеревался на зонтике через окно вылететь, - голос у его приятеля смущенный, будто ему неловко за собственную слабость (не будто.так и есть).  
Брови Эсбо удивленно взлетают:  
\- А ты времени зря не теряешь? Решил восполнить пробелы в образовании?  
Изо рта Гога порциями вылетает воздух - Гог смеется.  
\- Сейчас было очень обидно, знаешь ли, - он замолкает на пару мгновений. - Иногда в эту палату забегают мелкие сопляки - поглазеть на живую мумию. На этой неделе нянечка читает им про строгую няню на зонтике.  
Краешки бинта там, где находится рот Джорджа, приобретают розовато-желтый оттенок: должно быть, губа лопнула и теперь сукровит, - отстраненно думает Эбсо.  
\- Как Эмили? - в голосе Гога - грубоватая забота; Дэнни садится на край его постели и смотрит на свои ботинки в бахилах.  
\- Она пока живет у Зигги, - Дэнни думает, что, может быть, Гог не помнит, кто такая Зигги. - Эта та девушка с моей работы.  
\- Я помню, - Джордж нетерпеливо дергает подбородком. - У нее все нормально? У Эмили? - спрашивает он ("Почему она больше меня не навещает?" - то, что он не спрашивает)  
\- Очень занята в школе. Учитель испанского ее очень хвалит, - Эбсо улыбается немного гордо, будто это его заслуга ( Эмили не хочет приходить в больницу, потому что ненавидит ее запах и стены. В последний раз, когда она навещала брата, проплакала весь вечер).  
\- Круто.  
Они очень долго молчат. Дэнни кладет свои пальцы рядом с забинтованными пальцами Гога, не касаясь. Не хочет причинить боль этому придурку.  
\- А ты, оказывается, еще та сентиментальная сучка, - Гог растягивает губы в подобие усмешки, и Эбсо практически слышит, как лопается засохшая корочка на его губах. Гог с усилием чуть подвигает руку - теперь они касаются кончиками пальцев.  
Эбсо думает, что боги ненавидят его: он ведь только почти избавился от чувства вины, которое мучило его всякий раз, когда он смотрел на командира.  
\- Эй, Чобс, - голос Гога возвращает его к реальности. - Ты не ответил.  
Эбсо хочет сказать, что забыл вопрос. Хочет сказать, что то даже и не вопрос был. Вместо этого он кивает и говорит:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо, - Гог тоже еле заметно кивает и закрывает глаз. - Посторожишь мою задницу, пока я сплю, Дэнни? Я слишком прекрасен, а в этой проклятой богом дыре слишком много извращенцев, - это звучит, как шутка. Но за ней слышится все тот же испуганный ребенок ("Не оставляй меня").  
\- Побуду, пока ты не начнешь будить своими криками соседние палаты, - говорит Эбсо, и это жестоко.  
Тем не менее устраивает их обоих.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, guys?

Дэнни пытается сдержать улыбку, и Гог уже знает, что победил.

*

Чобс бежит впереди него, высоко над головой подняв прозрачную бутылку с водкой, а Гог громко ржет, то и дело оборачиваясь назад, чтобы убедиться, что за ними никто не бежит. До этого они спиздили у уличного художника какую-то импрессионистскую хуйню, и сейчас рама от этой картины висит у Гога на шее - Дэнни гордо вогрузил на него деревяшку, разрушая эффект срывающимся то и дело хихиканьем. Джордж послал его нахуй, но раму оставил.

*

\- Ахахааааа, дааа, блять, дааа, - Дэнни заваливает его руку, подпрыгивает, будто лягушка; хлипкий столик практически переворачивается. Гог показывает ему фак и говорит: "Заткнись нахрен", после чего напрыгивает на него и трет костяшками пальцев и так взъерошенные волосы. Чобс громко ржет и отбивается, но от Гога так легко не отвязаться, Гог переключается на ребра, он знает, что его друг не переносит щекотку; он говорит: "Чувак, я так скучаю по тебе".  
Дэн гогочет, бьет его ладонями, отпихивая вездесущие пальцы; он локтевым захватом удерживает Гога за шею, они стукаются лбами.   
Дэнни не говорит, что тоже скучает, и Джордж решает, что до следующего утра он выудит из него эти слова.   
Дэнни говорит: "Пошли дальше, засранец, чо ты встал" и срывается с места, олимпийка на его спине надувается, и Гог бросается следом, он запрыгивает Чобсу на спину, руками удерживается за шею, и Дэнни весело улюлюкает и придерживает его за ноги, продолжает бежать вперед, но скоро устает и роняет Гога на асфальт. Гог ударяется спиной и отбивает локоть, он лежит на земле, раскинув руки, и смеется, как обкуренный, хотя они еще не ходили к местному барыге. Чобс падает рядом с ним, он не прекращает улыбаться, и Гогу кажется, что из-за этого кожа на его подбородке точно порвется, он так и говорит: "Дэнни, кажется, твой охуенный подбородок сейчас прорвет твою кожу" и гладит обозначенный подбородок пальцами, беспорядочно, но не отрываясь от кожи; он говорит: "Не волнуйся, чувак, я контролирую ситуацию, все будет нормально", и Дэнни смеется, смеется, смеется, не моргая, не отпуская взгляда Гога, не позволяя ему сорваться.   
Джордж чувствует, как стремительно трезвеет и поднимается с асфальта, протягивая руку растянувшемуся Чобсу. Тот крепко обхватывает его ладонь и вот уже стоит, переминаясь с пятки на носок. Царапины на левой щеке Гога начинают чесаться, и он мрачнеет.  
\- Пошли, Чобс, - Гог подталкивает Дэнни плечом и уходит вперед. Дэннис хмурится и, ускорив шаг, спешит за ним.   
*  
\- Чо ты тут задумал, хрен, чо ты задумал, а? - какая-то бойкая девица наступает на Дэнниса, который уже обдолбан вхрен, а Джордж давится смехом рядом с ним. Чобс успокаивающе поднимает ладони, но его смеющаяся физиономия, видимо, не внушает девушке доверия, и щипок на ее ягодице побаливает, поэтому она бьет Дэнниса сумкой, а после в ярости уходит, покачивая бедрами.   
Гог перестает сдерживаться и ржет Дэнни в лицо, а тот отпихивает его и показывает фак. Они опять куда-то бегут, и Гог пытается отобрать у Чобса бутылку, но тот упирается ладонью ему в грудь, не позволяя подойти, запрокидывает голову и делает большой глоток, захлебывается, кашляет и выплевывает все - жидкость стекает по подбородку на шею, капли заползают за ворот майки, на ткани остаются темные следы, Дэнни вновь смеется, господи, почему он всегда смеется, думает Гог и оборачивает пальцы вокруг запястья "удерживающей" его руки, сильно стискивая. Дэннис вновь смотрит.  
Он перестал смеяться, и кадык на его шее судорожно перекатывается, а по щекам разлились тени, потому что уже давно стемнело,  они стоят под фонарем, и Гог откашливается и отпускает Дэна, вытягивая у него из пальцев выпивку. Допивает последнее, шумно выдыхает и зашвыривает бутылку, перекидывая ее через забор.  
\- С тебя уже достаточно, алконавт, - бросает Гог и за предплечье тянет Дэнни к виднеющимся впереди домам. Тот не сопротивляется, послушно идет за Джорджем, от этого становится легко дышать, будто жизнь вернулась в привычное русло.  
*   
Гог вытаскивает из коробки бонг и ставит его на столик перед диваном, на котором уже распластался Дэннис: у него крупные лихорадочные пятна на скулах и мокрая от пота шея.   
\- Да ну нахуй это, - зло выплевывает Гог и садится рядом, трется носом о висок Дэнни и выдыхает, согревая алкогольным дыханием.  
\- Скажи, что тоже скучаешь, Дэнни. Дэннис внимательно следит за ним ( ну, настолько внимательно, насколько может абсолютно пьяный человек с рассеянным взглядом).   
Гог улыбается ему в щеку и заползает пальцами под майку, гладя горячую кожу ( он чувствует, как под подушечками его пальцев на коже Чобса бегут мурашки).   
\- Говори.  
Гог ведет от пупка вниз, через дорожку волос, и останавливается. Дэннис кладет свою ладонь на его руку и тянет ее вниз.   
Джордж хмыкает и ведет губами ниже, сильно прикусывая кожу под ухом. С губ Дэнни срывается удивленный вскрик, невесомо перетекающий в стон, когда Гог, не разжимая зубов, проводит языком, и - о, он успел забыть это выражение лица Чобса.   
Дэн бьет его ладонью по плечу, но, когда Гог делает вид, что отстраняется, крепко впивается ногтями и сипло произносит:   
\- Только попробуй съебаться еще раз, - и беда в том, что Джордж знает, о каком разе он говорит, и, блять, неужели тогда все пошло по пизде; а Дэнни не сидит на месте: он поднимается с дивана, стягивает майку и старательно складывает ее, чтобы потом небрежно бросить мимо стола.   
Он возвышается над сидящим Гогом, который вынужден запрокидывать голову, который носом практически утыкается в ремень на джинсах Чобса, который тянет руки, чтобы этот ремень вытащить, а после тянется к молнии, но Дэнни говорит:   
\- Без рук.  
\- Серьезно? Что за порнушку ты там смотришь, Чобс?   
Дэннис делает шаг назад, и Гог произносит:   
\- Ладно-ладно, подожди, - удерживает его за пальцы, чтобы не ушел дальше. - Ты знаешь, чем привлечь девушку, красавчик, - он пытается сделать кокетливо-зазывное лицо, но это явно не его, и Дэннис вытягивает свои пальцы из его руки, смеется и фыркает:  
\- Меньше всего ты похож на девушку, Гог, - прозвище Джорджа скатывается с его языка настолько правильно, будто всегда там было и будет, и Гог подцепляет языком язычок молнии, который срывается пару раз, и зубами тянет бегунок вниз. Отстраняется, смотрит на Дэнни.   
\- Что дальше, Чобс, грязный ты извращенец?  
Дэннис смеется, запрокинув голову, и Гог видит родинку на его шее. Да ну нахуй.   
Гог заваливает Дэнниса на пол и надеется, что Эмили спит с закрытой дверью.   
У него стоит крепко, и он нетерпеливо трется о Дэнни, крепко пригвоздив тому руки к полу, чтоб не рыпался.   
Гог немного контрол-фрик и не очень любит, когда власть находится не в его руках.  
У Дэнниса джинсы так и не сняты, а он говорит:  
\- Ты как собака во время гона.   
Он говорит:   
\- Ебаные дикие притворщики, способные вцепиться в горло даже тому, кто их приручил.  
Гог кусает его под челюстью, заставляя заткнуться, и думает (надеется), что Дэнни не знает, как близок к правде.  
Джордж стягивает свои штаны вместе с бельем, в спешке царапает бедро, и стаскивает джинсы с Чобса, приспускает его боксеры и нетерпеливо целует практически лежащий на животе член от головки до основания, чувствуя солоноватый преэакулят, проводит языком по поджимающимся яичкам.   
\- Блять, - говорит Дэннис. - Блять, блять, блять, пиздец.   
\- Да ты само красноречие, Дэнни, - усмехается Гог и подтягивается вперед, устраиваясь между ног Чобса, которые тот тут же закидывает ему на поясницу.   
\- Ахаха-ахаха, - раздраженно закатывает глаза Дэннис, и это Джорджу не нравится, он берет Дэнни за подбородок:   
\- Смотри на меня.  
Чобс высовывает язык и старательно пытается лизнуть пальцы Гога ( не то чтобы его это оттолкнуло).   
\- Грязное животное, - Гог кладет ладонь на рот Дэнни и целует.   
\- А теперь это отдает Палаником, - когда Дэннис пьян, его хрен заткнешь.   
Гог касается губами кончика его носа, целует переносицу и глаза. Он убирает ладонь со рта Дэнниса, и губы у того слишком яркие и опухшие. На этот раз Джордж целует его без какой-либо преграды.   
Гог двигается. Он плюет на ладонь левой руки и обхватывает их члены, а правая слегка подрагивает, и отбитый локоть болит, но он двигается, чувствует трение, чувствует, как Дэннис сильнее стискивает его бока, когда Гог гладит пальцем его налитую кровью головку, и как-то становится резко насрать на все остальное.   
Правая рука все-таки не выдерживает и подламывается, и Гог падает на Дэнниса, и тот шипит и смеется, Гог говорит:   
\- Завали, - и кусает за плечо.  
Они теперь лежат живот к животу - так даже лучше, но Дэннис кряхтит:  
\- Ебать, ты кабан, Жош, - и, ладно, Гогу поебать, он просто хочет сделать так, чтобы и Дэннису было поебать тоже, поэтому он движется вперед, чувствуя, как чужой член трется о его живот; утыкается лбом в голое плечо Дэнниса, не останавливаясь, думает, почему не снял рубашку. Дэннис кладет ладонь ему на горло, чуть сжимает пальцы - Гогу становится тяжело дышать, он наращивает темп, уже практически больно; Дэнни не произносит ни слова, лишь прерывисто дышит и рвано движется, Гог думает, что такими темпами, Чобс, наверное, сотрет себе задницу о ковер, а потом уже не думает, потому что Дэннис просовывает руку между их животами и дрочит им обоим резко (как и все, что он делает). Джордж не может ясно думать, поэтому просто просовывает и свою руку тоже, кладет ее поверх чобсовой, а сам поднимает голову с плеча Дэнни и влажными губами мажет ему по шее, челюсти, везде, куда дотягивается.   
\- Сукаа, - тянет Дэннис, и Гог чувствует, как содрогается его тело под ним.   
У Гога поджимается низ живота и яйца звенят, но он умудряется продержаться еще минуты две, чувствуя на своем животе чужую остывающую сперму.   
*   
Гог сидит, привалившись к дивану, и трет какой-то тряпкой ( возможно, это майка Чобса) белесые разводы, расплывшиеся по низу его футболки.   
Дэннис лежит на ковре, положив руки под голову, и насмешливо на него смотрит. Джордж кидает ему на лицо тряпку.   
\- Хватит пялиться.   
Дэнни вздыхает и садится, натягивает майку - послеоргазменное тепло сошло на нет, так что становится довольно прохладно валяться полуголым на полу, знаете ли.   
Он поднимается и трет лоб.   
\- Возможно.   
Гог поднимает голову и смотрит.   
\- Чо?   
Дэнни застегивает джинсы, отворачивается, ища олимпийку, и пожимает плечами.   
\- Возможно, я тоже скучаю, - он произносит это случайным тоном, будто это совсем не большое дело, но плечи и спина напряжены, и Гог тянется к валяющейся под столом куртке и встает. Он подходит к Дэннису сзади и накидывает на его плечи олимпийку, наваливается и кусает за мочку уха.   
\- Да ты гребаный романтик, Чобс, - Гог забирается пальцами под его майку и оглаживает бока. Слова кажутся насмешливыми, но внутри Джордж исполняет победный танец.  
\- Отъебись, Гог, - Дэнни отпихивает его и идет на кухню за пивом.   
\- Ои, какие мы обидчивые, - Гог миролюбиво вскидывает ладони и смотрит на зеленеющий на столе бонг. - Обидчивым травки не достается.   
Дэнни выходит из кухни с влажным полотенцем и шутливо бьет им Гога, отгоняя от стола. Какое-то время они дурачатся, врезаясь в стены. * Чобс вырубается первым, обхватив себя руками; в тусклом свете лампы видно, как темнеют выглядывающие из-под рукавов татуировки.   
Гог накидывает на него олимпийку и делает глоток из наполовину смятой банки.   
За окном начинает светлеть, и Джордж откидывается на диван, закрывая глаза.   
_("Я все равно скучаю по тебе больше, пидорас" - "Завали")_.


	7. Chapter 7

У Гога губы разбиты, а он с улыбкой встречает миссис Северс и даже не кривится, лишь с надеждой смотрит ей за спину, ждет, когда второй человек зайдет, но Дэнниса нет, и Гог перестает улыбаться. Он несколько раз бездумно чему-то кивает и трет ладонью заднюю часть шеи.  
Мама Дэнниса присаживается на специально оставленный стул у кровати, достает из сумки прозрачный пакетик с пирожками и кладет его на тумбочку.  
\- Где Дэн, миссис Эс?  
У Гога не дрожит голос, он же не в сопливой мелодраме, for the god's sake, он может контролировать себя.  
Миссис Северс смотрит на него непонятно: с жалостью - и одновременно с отвращением. Он ковыряет на пакетике дырку, потом трет свои запястья, отряхивает колени от несуществующих пылинок.  
Она говорит:  
\- Ну что ты как маленький, Жош.  
И вот теперь Гог злится, потому что Дэнни так произносит его имя, а не вы, вы - не можете, замолчите.  
У него с губ срывается смешок невеселый, и миссис Северс поджимает губы и хлопает его неловко по руке.   
Говорит:  
-Половину пирожков Дэннис делал.  
И Гогу больно есть, но, когда миссис Эс уходит, он надкусывает каждый и пытается определить, какой из пирожков сделан Чобсом. 

 

+

 

\- Гог, к тебе посетитель.  
Гог не меняет положения, лежит, отвернувшись от двери, шелестит:  
\- Вы в не очень удачное время пришли, миссис Эс.  
Он ни на минуту не сомневается, что это она, потому что - кто еще?  
Дверь закрывается, слышится покашливание, и Гог резко поворачивается, аж шейный нерв защемило; потому что, как бы банально ни звучало, он по одному этому покашливанию понимает, что не миссис Северс его навестить пришла.  
Дэннис виновато смотрит, мнется у двери, на нем промокшая толстовка, и Гог вспоминает, что да, кажется, он слышал, как дождь шелестел.  
У Дэнниса брови взлетают и лицо приобретает такое жалеющее выражение, когда он видит, на что Гог похож; он неуверенно произносит:  
\- Жош. Черт, я, - но Гог его прерывает, ему не нужна жалость, не сейчас, не тогда, когда он чувствует себя абсолютно целым. Впервые за два месяца.   
\- Поздновато пришел, Чобс. Скоро приемные часы закончатся.  
Это не то, что он хочет сказать, не то, что имеет в виду. И у Дэнниса вид, будто его облили ледяной водой.   
Джордж трет висок, произносит:  
\- Миссис Эс тут пирожков от тебя приносила. Говорила, что ты стал слишком знатной шишкой, чтобы проведать старого друга, Дэн.  
Дэнни смотрит укоризненно - и в то же время виновато- и немного непонимающе.   
Спрашивает:  
\- Какие пирожки?   
Добавляет:  
\- Если хочешь, чтобы я тебе что-нибудь приготовил, можешь нормально попросить.  
Гог смотрит на загипсованное запястье, на недоуменное лицо Дэнниса, на чертовые голубоватые стены палаты и чувствует, как наружу рвется истеричный смешок. Он выпускает его на свободу.  
А потом просто лежит и ржет до слез.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Нас спустят - и я отхуярю тебя, - судорожно сглатывает Джордж, смотря вниз.   
Дэннису кажется, что на плече, в которое он вцепился пальцами, уже проступают синяки, а еще там незавершенный дракон, когда пальцы касаются этого участка, становится неприятно, но Дэнни молчит и смотрит, как по виску Гога течет капля пота.   
\- Да не переживай ты, приятель, просто временная заминка, наверное, - Дэнни честно пытается успокоить Джорджа. - Зато мы застряли на самом пике!   
Гог смотрит, а в глазах у него плещется желание убивать.  
\- Ты нихуя не помогаешь, Чобс. Лучше захлопнись нахрен, - у него темные круги под рукавами и на груди майка тоже мокрая от пота. Они сидят так уже полчаса.   
Все это время Дэннис пытался Гога хоть как-то успокоить, потому что это же он заставил его идти на это чертовое чертово колесо, так что это немного его вина.  
\- Маа уже, наверное, стоит внизу вместе со всеми, - бодро продолжает Дэннис. Гог больно щипает его за многострадальную руку. Дэнни пытается сделать свое ойканье как можно более мужественным.  
У Гога глаза безумные. Он вновь смотрит вниз и произносит:  
\- Мы можем слезть по этим балкам, Дэн.  
Дэннис не выдерживает и отвешивает ему подзатыльник. Становится легче. А потом уже не так легко, потому что Гог хватает его за шею, кабинка ходит ходуном, и Дэннис яростно отбивается.  
\- Жош, отпусти. Отпусти, мы вывалимся, придурок. Жош, - он пытается достучаться до Гога, который, кажется, совсем поехал.  
Джордж моргает несколько раз и отпускает шею Дэнниса, поджав губы.  
Они сидят какое-то время молча.  
\- Ты можешь сесть на дно кабинки, - сухо произносит Дэнни, не поворачиваясь. - Будет казаться, что высота уменьшилась.  
Гог шебуршит, а потом Дэннис чувствует, как в колени ему упирается подбородок. И вообще - то это довольно неудобно, но, когда Дэннис смотрит вниз, у Гога вымученное выражение лица, и сидит он на коленях на этом грязном полу кабинки, так что Дэннис просто ободряюще ему улыбается.  
Джордж, кажется, абсолютно не может сидеть спокойно: он елозится, передвигается вверх и вниз по коленям Дэнни, не может успокоить свои руку.  
Дэннис молча смотрит на копошащуюся внизу толпу.  
Адреналин и перемещения на коленях наградили его стояком, и он практически молится богу, чтобы Гог не заметил, не то "Чобс" заменится на что-то похуже.  
А потом он чувствует, как на ширинку ложится ладонь, и неуверенно поворачивается и произносит:  
\- Гог? - уже готовится засмеяться, превратить все в шутку, но у Джорджа глаза непримиримые и решительные - и смех умирает.   
Колесо издает резкий звук и приходит в движение. 


End file.
